The Nine Lives of Cece
by XxNekoHentaixX
Summary: Cece Burgess, a very unpredictable... girl, is staying with her aunt Emily for the remaining of her school year with her bestfriend. She has secrets that no one should ever hear. Secrets so horrifying, it makes you want to curl up in a ball and can make you insane. It doesn't help either that people are out to get her and a very temperamental wolf had imprinted on her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just felt like doing this out of boredom. But, maybe I'll finish it considering how lazy I am. So anyways, I hope you like it and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the author of this horrible yet awesome book, except my OCs and the plot.**

_It was just an ordinary Friday. I was in my room reading a book while my parents were downstairs cooking dinner. I could hear their happy laughs and giggles from downstairs. When they're all love-dovey to eachother it makes me smile. Others might think it's gross but to me... it's so mushy and fluffy it makes me melt. I want something like that when I find the one. The one that can make me all giddy and bubbly. Yes, sometimes I get my romantic moments. In fact everyone does._

_Suddenly, everything was quiet. Too quiet. I heard a blood curdling scream from my mother. I ran down stairs to see what was wrong. And I shouldn't have. The scene before me shouldn't be seen by anyone at all._

_The sight was gruesome._

_The scent was stomach clenching._

_Pools of blood was on the floor. My father's head, twisted at an odd angle. His heart lay by his head next to another's foot, still beating slowly. I covered my mouth to stop the oncoming scream. I raised my eyes to meet another._

_These eyes were so red and evil. So evil, you could see blood and flames of fire. So evil, you could see and hear the yells of agony of the souls he's taken. His lips, turned up onto a sinister smile, were covered in blood that was running down like tears on his chin. His skin, pale as snow. Hair black as night like my own. _

_He had my mother's head in a chokehold. She pleaded with her blue eyes for me to run. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I couldn't leave her like this and I was too afraid to move._

_" It is almost time, my dear," he warned. Before I could do anything, he sank his fangs in my mother's neck, ripping a chunk out. He disappeared then. I yelled a bloody scream._

I gasped for breath. I felt someone shake me. I fluttered my eyes only to see a blur. I blinked once... twice. Finally when my vision was clear, I looked around. I was in my car and a boy- no, guy- was shaking me.

" Hey Miss, I think you should go. It's not safe for you to be out here," he said. He was dark skinned and was only wearing a cut-off shorts. Truth be told, this guy was fucking hot!

" Says the guy wearing only cut-offs in the middle of nowhere," I said grumpily. Yeah, I wasn't a fan in the morning, or really just when I'm woken up. I looked up at him- like really looked at him- and you'd never guess who it is. " Sethykins?"

" Cece?" he asked me. I grinned. " As in Cece Burgess?"

I grinned impossibly wider. " Yep, your one and only favorite cousin." I looked at him up and down. " And, my, my, my. Oh how big my little Sethykins have gotten. Lots of girls- more than usual- are all up on you, eh, baby boy?"

Seth Clearwater flushed a dark shade of red. Still same ole' shy little Seth. But, goddamn! I didn't even recognized him. I knew someday he was going to look really hot, but this... this is just... whoa. He doesn't have a shirt on. Why doesn't he have a shirt on in this fucking cold ass weather?

" Where are you headed, Cece?" he asked.

" Looking for Aunt Em's house." Grams said she had moved to the Quillete Reservation. Which I was looking for. I've been looking for it for- I glanced at the digital clock- fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes? What the hell? I'm sure it was longer than tha-

Oh. I must have been really exhausted if the heavenly chocolates can knock me out. Melted? Yes. Taste bad, nope, not at all. Eh, oh well.

" I was just on my way to her house," he said. Good, baby boy knows where the fuck she lives.

" Okay, great. Have you ever been in the road before, stopping only for gas? Yes? No? Okay. Get in. Buckle up. Tell me where she lives 'cause I got to take a fucking piss really fucking bad." He did as I told him. I turned my radio on and tuned up, really loud, Make It Nasty by Tyga from my iPod Touch. The funny shit was Seth couldn't stop blushing just listening to the song. Oh, how this song is taking his innocence away.

I came to a homey looking house's driveway. The house wasn't big, it wasn't small either. I can smell food from the driveway. That's how hungry I am. I can also hear laughters and yelling in the house. The loudest being guys and I can also hear Aunt Emily scolding them. I bet you she used a spatula to hit them on the head. They're fighting about... food. Well, I don't blame them. Aunt Emily's food are heaven-fucking-ly.

They must have heard my delicious sounding engine and my bumping sexual rap music because Emily came out of the house followed by a group of guys and a group of girls.

Of course being the epic me, I checked if my makeup was still intact, it is. I pulled on my red swagger nerd glasses and pushed up my boobs. Hey, I'm a teenage girl and there are hot guys with... no shirt on (Seriously? Oh who's complaining). And plus, have you ever saw a movie or a show where a hot girl comes out of a car with her legs first? Yeah those. Well, I've always wanted to do that. Don't ask me why. I don't even know. Only thing I know is that I like dramatic grand entrances. I have no idea why.

" Sethykins, open my door," I whispered at Seth. I really don't know why I'm whispering. Seth looked at me weirdly. " I want to make a dramatic enter like I always do. So be my little Sethykins and open my door."

Did I just sound like a bitch or what? Eh, you got to do what you got to do.

Seth finally opened my lambo door and I made my epic grand entrance. I stepped my left leg first and then my right. I stuck my head out and used the roof of my car to help me stand up. I almost tripped on my shiny red, six-inched Louboutin Peep Toe Pumps, due to stepping on a rock the wrong way. Yes, I'm wearing heels. I'm really short as fuck, with the heels I'm five-eight. Yep, that short.

" You're still on with the dramatic entrances and those Japanese Kawaii shit?" Leah Clearwater asked, pointing with her chin at the shiny red, big bow on my head.

" Aww, you know me too well, Lee-Lee," I sniffed. I ran over, as graceful as possible in these heels and a rocky driveway, to hugged her. She eyed my baby- my car. She never saw it before like Aunt Em had when Em visited me in LA to plan the moving.

" Mhmm, fancy car. What type is it?" one of the guys asked touching Ruby. I didn't really care, he seemed like a trusty person. Like the rest of the guys he was only wearing cut-off shorts. His abs were toner than the rest.

" Ruby here," I started, tapping the hood of the car, " is a red Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder."

" Damn," one of them said. " When did you get it?"

" My last year's birthday by him," I answered jerking my thumb at the oncoming black and yellow Buggati. " It was either this or a beach house down in Santa Monica in California. I said neither but of course he doesn't take no for an answer. So instead, I got the car for my birthday and the beach house for our anniversary. And you know, introductions would be good."

" Oh, I'm sorry dear," Emily apologised. She introduced everyone to me. I found out Jacob was the one that touched Ruby.

" Hey, everyone. I'm Cece and this guy is Blake," I pointed at him. He waved his hand then tried to fix his dirty blond hair that was like a Japanese guy. He pulled me against him from behind and I kissed his cheek. " Hey, babe."

He nuzzled the crook of my neck sitting himself on top of my car. He must be sleepy because he didn't have a sexual comeback and he can't keep his eyes open.

" You know, a hug would be great from one of my favorite girls," Sam said outstretching his arms. I got out of Blake's hold and hugged Sam. He was really tall. I only came up to his chest and so the botton of his shorts poked my belly botton when squeezed me.

" Ow," I whined. I lifted my shirt to rub and check my still very new belly botton piercing. That shit hurt like a bitch. I turned to Emily and also hugged her.

" When did you get that?" Emily asked eyeing my belly.

" After you visited," I told her. I shushed everyone- they weren't even talking in the first place- and looked at Emily seriously. " I have a very quick important question. You need to answer this seriously too."

" Um, go ahead," she said wearily.

" Where is your bathroom?" You could hear crickets and then a burst of laughters a second later. She just shook her head at my randomness with a smile.

" Up stairs, down the hall, the first door on your right," she said. I took of my shoes, picking them up instead, and kissed her.

" Woohoo! Move people, move. Emergency here!" I yelled taking of into the house and up the stairs. I tripped on the last step, hitting my knee on the edge. And it hurts. I herd them come rushing in to see what happened. " I'm okay!" I croaked and crawled to the bathroom.

**A/N: So how was it? I actually had fun writing this. I hope you like it and please R&R! ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So anyways, I was really sad that I only had two reviews and about four favorites and a few follows. Not much of a motivation, but I managed. Thanks anyways for the reviews and favorites and follows. Keep it coming too!**

**Disclaimer: Who the frigid Hell are we kidding? I don't own jack squat, except of course the plot and the OCs. ^3^**

**(Cece's POV)**

I just got out of the bathroom, my knees still tingling from my fall, when I bumped onto a brick wall. Who has a brick wall in their house? I opened my eyes to see that the brick wall doesn't look like one. I trailed my eyes up only to be mesmerized by chocolate swirls. I didn't know how long I was staring. It could have been minutes, hours, days, or weeks. Hell, it could have also been years, but I didn't care. It was just so fascinating how much emotions it held. Some I quite can't place.

"Are you okay?" a husky voice asked. I blinked once, twice and blushed; finally coming out of my stupor.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," I stuttered.

"It's okay. I wasn't either," he said.

"For a second there I thought I hit a brick wall. I just didn't realize how…." I trailed off. Whoa. He was really toned. I could see his every rippling muscle. Not as toned as Jacob but close enough. "Muscled you were. I don't believe we've met outside while Em introduced everyone."

He laughed. And I decided right then and there, I like his laugh. "Paul. Paul Lahote."

"Oh, so we're doing some James Bond in here, huh?" I couldn't help but tease. He scratched behind his neck and grinned sheepishly. I walked away down to the kitchen laughing and him following behind. "I'm Cece by the way. Cece Burgess."

"Ohayo, minna-san!" I yelled to a quiet kitchen. I really have no idea why they're quiet. It must have something to do with Blake and Leah- them staring intently at each other. Not blinking at all.

"It's not morning anymore, Love. It's already evening," Blake remarked without looking away.

"Well then, Konbanwa, minna-san!" I yelled in Japanese. I plopped myself down on Blake's lap- making them stop and everyone to stare at me- and wrapped my arms around his neck. They eyed us with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you two an item?" asked Kim warily. I heard growls coming from Sam and Paul. I get why Sam is growling, but Paul? I just shrugged it off though.

"Atashi no itsumo aishiteruyo Blake-niitan," I said and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek. Getting the drift, he also wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Boku mo anata wo daisuki desu," he replied, pulling me tighter against him. They looked at us really confused; not knowing Japanese and all. I had to mentally laugh at them. As much as I like to mess with people who don't know a language I know, I'm really tired.

With that I got off Blake's lap, pulled him up with me, and asked," Where is my bedroom?"

"Upstairs across the bathroom," said Sam.

"Isn't she too old for that kind of room?" one of the guys asked. I think his name was Jared.

"Ha. You have no idea," I heard Leah mumble before I ran upstairs to my bedroom, only tripping twice. I tore open the door to reveal my sanctuary.

The walls and ceiling were painted in a nice shade of pink. My floor was covered in a blue fluffy carpet. My bed was between the door and the window. The headboard was shape like a panda's head. The bedspread was pink with kawaii drawings and on the bed were all types of plushies. It was like my room before, it just wasn't big. I had plushies all over the room.

I ran back downstairs screaming in delight. "I love you guys!" I screamed at them when I got to the kitchen. I really did. They went to a trouble to make the room like mine before to make me feel at home.

"You're welcome." Emily smiled at me brightly.

"Can you help me put stuff in my room? I don't have enough time tomorrow," I got nods for an answer. In a horribly- in my opinion- English accent," Come along now children. Mumy will tuck you in to bed."

"That reminds me," Emily started and handed Blake and I two bags, "I got your uniform for school."

I smiled at her, really greatful.

**~o.O.o.O.o~**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off crazily. I just want to slam my fist on it, but it was too cute so I resisted. I looked at the time; it read 7:00 am. I got an hour and thirty minutes to get ready to go to school.

Having already showered the night before, I put on my school uniform. It consisted of a white, long sleeved dress shirt, navy blue plaid mid-thigh skirt, navy blue plaid tie, and a black blazer. I put on gyaru makeup, thigh-high white socks, and put my hair in two pigtails with a blue big bow.

After I was done getting ready, I went to Blake's room to wake him up. Then I went to the kitchen to make us lunch to put in our bento box while he got ready. I bent down to pick up a spoon I dropped on the floor when I felt a breeze on my behind.

"Hmm. Stripes? Want to have luck today?" ask a _very_ familiar voice. I turned around and there he was with all his glory smirking at me; Blake Kobayashi.

"You- you nekomimi baka hentai!" I screamed at him, chasing him around the kitchen to the living room while hitting him with my pouch. That pervert!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He laughed. That pervert!

"You're such a pervert! Why the Hell would you lift up my skirt?" I screeched, hitting him with my pouch with each word.

"He what?" Sam and Paul yelled. I sniffed and nodded my head rapidly.

"I might not give him his lunch anymore," I crossed my arms, pouted, and turned my head to the side where he can't see me.

"I said I'm sorry," he begged pathetically. I just 'hmped' in response.

"Where are you going?" asked Paul.

"School for the Entrance Ceremony," I deadpanned.

"It's Saturday."

"Yes. Yes, I know." He looked at me confused.

"With that uniform in this weather?" I just smiled cutely at him. "You better go then you're late. It's already 8:15."

"School starts at 8:30," I told him. I grabbed Blake's hand and dragged him to the door. "And we got to go. Ja ne!"

I could faintly hear Paul mumble, "Weird school."

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. I know this isn't much but here it is. I hope you liked it! R&R please! ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you very very much for the reviews, follows, and the favorites. It just made my day and made me want to write the next chapter. Thank you so much. R&R please! =^3^=**

**Disclaimer: I claim nothing but the plot. But, Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, and Seth Clearwater do claim my beating heart. ;D**

**(Cece's POV)**

It was a Sunday. The only day of the week where I get a day off school. Of course, our school wasn't like the schools here in the United States, with the owner of the school being Japanese and all. So Kobayashi-san, the owner of the school, made another school here much like the one she got in Japan. I wasn't at all unfamiliar with how the way Kobayashi Academy went. Nope, not at all. Me having been a foreign exchange student in Japan a couple of years back with Blake Kobayashi and when I was still with my real parents living there has its advantages.

Blake, Paul, and I were watching Kevin Hart: Laugh at My Pain on TV in the living room. My head was on Blake's lap while my feet were on Paul's lap. Quil was playing dolls with Claire on the floor while I was laughing my head off at the TV.

After the movie and my laughing fit, I went to my room to get my Dre Beats Speaker and iPod. I place it on the kitchen counter and turned it up loud. I sang and danced while I made myself lunch. My favorite song from Usher came on, _Trading Places._ I nodded and swayed to the beat.

"_Skip dinner and we're going to rent a movie. You order Chinese food right before you do me. You coming on strong, she said, "Hurry up and get to bed." You get on top tonight I'm the bottom 'cause we're trading places. And if I can't take no more then tell me you ain't stopping 'cause we're trading places." _I sang along. I did my own little moves like rolling my stomach and head. Also doing some shaking of my little butt.

I snapped open my eyes when I heard wolf whistles. I turned around and blushed scarlet, hastily turning off the music. Oh My Kami they all just saw me do all of those. And by they, I meant Blake, Leah, Seth, Quil, Claire, Jared, Jacob, and Paul. Oh Kami, Paul! How embarrassing! I shoved a handful of cookie that Emily made in my mouth so they wouldn't see my blush.

"Wow, that was… _hot and sexy and whatever falls in that category,"_ Leah said bluntly. I flushed impossibly redder looking down at the floor.

"Again! Again! Dwance again!" Claire squealed, clapping her hands together. I looked up- though I knew I shouldn't have. The first one I saw was Blake, amused at my flushed face. He saw me dance before so it wasn't surprising for him. Next to him was Seth, who was flushed red too. Then there were Jacob and Jared, both eyebrow raised and a smirk on their faces. And finally there was Paul. He had a dazed look.

"That's nothing. If you want a real show, you should see her with a chair. In fact, you could watch her perform at our School Festival," Blake informed them with a smirk gracing his pretty face. I threw the remote at his face. Too bad he was like a cat.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Since the day I got here, the boys have gotten closer to me than I like to keep it- especially Paul. Blake seemed to get overly protective at times and very suspicious of them. I am too- I'm just not making it obvious like him. They have these jokes about wolves and packs. They can hear you clearly even if you are whispering and can smell anything like two-hundred yards away. They are always only wearing cut off shorts in a freezing place. I won't even forget how they are abnormally hot (in more ways than one) and strong. Really, what is there not suspicious about that?

Those aren't the point, though. My point is that: Does he really have to go to an extreme? I mean it's really sweet that he cares about me. But, checking every food or candy I get from the boys before giving it to me…. isn't it a bit much?

"Uh-uh, let me get a taste first before you eat it," Blake said, taking away the chocolate chip cookies from my hand and taking a tiny bite. I was getting tired of this. I just want to scream at him. And so that's what I did.

"Blake! Stop! Just… stop!" He looked at me startled. I don't blame him, I have never yelled at him. More gently, "Will you stop trying to check everything?"

"No." So blunt much?

"Why?"

"It might have poison." Really?

"Not everything I eat may have poison in it, Blake. And plus, if it does, it's not going to kill me entirely." I shouldn't have said that last part. He looked furious.

"And not everything is a joke, Ce!" He yelled at me. "You think everything is a joke! You're not a kid anymore, Ce. Stop acting like one because one day it's going to get you killed just like _her_!"

Okay, that one hurt. That was a real low blow. By now everyone were quiet and listening to our argument. "Then, stop treating me like one!"

I ran to my bedroom, closing and locking the door. I couldn't cry in front of them. I refuse to. I jumped on my bed and buried my face on my pillow.

There was a desperate knock on the door. "Can you open the door?" was a muffled Paul's voice.

"No."

"Can you come out then?"

"No."

"Paul, let her cool off," came Emily's. Yeah, go Emily! Seconds after, I heard footsteps retreating. I felt distant fingers combing through my tangled hair.

I looked up to find the most adorable little girl about eight-years old. She had pale skin and jet black hair. Her golden cat-like eyes stared at me lovingly. A smile spread over my face. She wiped away my tears. Her touch so light it was like it wasn't even there.

"Nanami," I breathe. She smiled at me sadly.

"Nee-chan, will you play our song out on the fields just like you used to? It made you feel better, remember?" She asked of me. I couldn't refuse her because truth be told, I'll do _anything_ for her. I just nodded and grabbed the white violin case that hangs on the wall atop the window. I slung it over my shoulders and started towards the door, but stopped. I couldn't go out that way. So, I turned around towards my window.

There was a tree by the window, so I climbed down from there. I ran into the woods, not knowing- not really caring at the moment either- what may be in there. I don't know how long I ran until I stopped to take a breath, but I thank the Goddess of Nature I did.

The plain was small but beautiful. The grass was a luscious green and looked damp. There was a huge Sakura tree right smack in the middle of the field with flowers surrounding it. Different colors of flowers and birds flew around the field. Just the field, nowhere beyond where it was dark.

I stood in front of the tree, taking out a brown wooden violin my father gave me when I was but a five-year old girl. I placed the violin under my chin, taking a deep breath. Slowly starting the song, I let myself get lost in my happy memories. Imagining I was still that little girl living in blissful ignorance. I could faintly hear Nanami sing the song while I played. I let a true smile come to my face as I watch her sway to the music.

Her angelic voice and the violin carrying throughout the forest, making every animals and insects to stop and listen. Dears, rabbits, squirrels, and raccoons sat at the edge of the field to listen. Some birds and butterflies landed on the Sakura tree- just like a fairytale. When the music stopped, all dispersed, back to what they were doing previously.

I walked to the Sakura tree where Nanami was already sitting in her pretty white dress with the pink bunny plushy cuddled in her small arms. I set down the violin against the tree. Spreading out my hands, I spun around, giggling like I was still a little girl. Nanami joined me. We spun and spun until we were too dizzy to stand. We laughed until it hurt to laugh more.

"Miss Sakura Tree, will you let us carve our names onto you? I promise I won't make it hurt," I promised the tree. Its branches swayed in confirmation. I got a sharp rock and carved Nanami's and my name inside a heart on the bark of the tree.

I lay back down on the grass, our heads touching. We hummed a tune and soon I fell into a blissful sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Really, really sorry. I know in the previous chapters, you don't know some phrases I put in. But no worries, next chapter I will put down here so you'll know. I hope you liked it. And R&R!**


End file.
